After All
by augustustheliar
Summary: Mikan and Natsume broke up. Ruka comforts Mikan, Mikan will fall for Ruka Ruka loves her while Natsume's beginning to like Sumire. Will Mikan and Natsume be together?
1. Chapter 1

FYI: They're all fifteen years old.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Mikan was sitting on a bench, crying her heat out continuously. Hotaru was nowhere to be found. She needed a lot of comfort; Hotaru didn't even know what has happened.

"Mikan?"

Mikan looked up, a boy with silvery blue eyes was looking at her with sympathy.

"Oh, hi Ruka." Mikan said while wiping her tears.

Ruka sat beside her, still looking at her.

"Mikan? What happened?" he asked.

"Well, we broke up." Mikan said with a weak smile and watery eyes. "I should be happy since I was the one who broke up with him." Mikan continued to cry. "I had enough."

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"Natsume! You burned my notebook again!" Mikan shouted.

"Shut up, idiot. You're too noisy." Natsume said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! You expect me to shut up! For Godsakes, Natsume, this is the 3rd time you burned my notebook! And I guess for you, my notebooks weren't enough. Was it!" Mikan shouted while holding out a small pink skirt with a burn mark below it.

Natsume laughed and held the skirt for him to see.

"It's not funny…" Mikan said.

"Yeah, it is. I just had to burn something." Natsume laughed.

"I want to kill you, Natsume, I mean it. You've done too much. I hate you. I really do." Mikan said softly. She started to cry. "You told me you love me, but do you? No. I told you I love you but I guess it meant nothing to you. I hate your guts. It's over."

Mikan opened the door of her room.

"Get out, Natsume." She said. She was mad and she was crying.

"B-but Mikan…"

"No, Natsume. Just go. It's over between us." Mikan said while looking at the ground, tears falling from her eyes. Natsume started to walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Mikan." Was the last thing he said/

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"It's okay, Mikan. Everything's going to be fine." Ruka said. He smiled at Mikan and handed her his handkerchief. Mikan took it.

"Thanks, Ruka." She said and smiled back at him. Ruka turned pink but Mikan was too busy wiping her tears. She looked at Ruka, who was looking at her.

"You know, Ruka, you're very different from Natsume." Mikan said as she smiled at Ruka. "You're really nice to girls."

Ruka blushed for the 2nd time. Mikan sighed as a few more tears fell from her eyes. She laid her head onto Ruka's left shoulder.

"Thank you for being here, Ruka." She said.

Ruka didn't say anything. He doesn't know if he should be happy because the girl he loves broke up with his best friend or if he should be sad for his best friend.

_'She's still beautiful even if she's crying.'_ Ruka thought. _'Maybe I can make her happy.'_

Ruka accepted the fact that Mikan loves Natsume even though she loves the girl as much as Natsume does. Now that they broke up, Ruka has a chance.

* * *

sigh. i'm beginning to be obsessed in making these. hahahahaha! 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_**

(On the other side)

Natsume was lying on the cold grass near the lake, looking at the stars. He was too depressed to talk to anyone, even Ruka. A few tears came running down his cheeks.

_'How could she leave me? Just because of that? I loved her, I just…'_ his thoughts were interrupted by footsteps behind him. _'She's here.'_ He smiled.

"Hi Natsume." The girl said,

It wasn't Mikan, it was Sumire.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I heard you and Mikan broke up." Sumire said. "I'm sorry."

Natsume didn't say anything. Sumire sat down beside him, which made Natsume remind of what Mikan used to do before.

_'Maybe if I can be like Mikan, he'll like me.'_ Sumire thought.

"Look Natsume, I know you're sad and all but maybe you're just not meant to be." Sumire said, with sadness in her voice.

"And what do you know about that?" Natsume suddenly shouted.

"I'm just trying to help, Natsume." Sumire said softly.

"Well, you can't." he shouted again. Natsume realized that Sumire _was_ just trying to help. "I… I'm sorry."

Sumire was surprised, it was the first time she heard Natsume apologize.

_'My plan is actually working!'_ Sumire thought happily.

Sumire smiled and said "It's okay, Natsume-kun."

Natsume looked at Sumire. _'Natsume-kun? Only Mikan calls me that. Is it me or is Sumire just like Mikan all along?'_ he thought. _'Maybe she's not that bad.'_

Sumire stayed with Natsume until he decided to sleep.

"Let's go." He told Sumire. She stood up and waited for Natsume to stand up. They left the trees together. Natsume and Sumire saw Mikan and Ruka on the bench while Ruka and Mikan saw Natsume and Sumire together.

_'Why is she with him?'_ Mikan thought.

_'Why is he with him?'_ Natsume thought.

In order to make Mikan jealous, Sumire held onto Natsume's right hand.

"It'll be okay." She whispered.

And surprisingly, it made Natsume feel a little better.

* * *

The next morning, Natsume was walking alone along the hallways, still cutting classes.

"Natsume!" someone shouted.

Natsume looked behind him and saw Ruka running towards him.

"Natsume, you've been awfully quiet these days." Said Ruka while walking with Natsume. Natsume stayed quiet.

"Why were you with Sumire yesterday? That's not like you." Ruka asked with a fake smile on his face, guilt rushing through him. Natsume wasn't talking.

"Natsume?"

"Don't act like you don't know anything, Ruka. I don't want to talk to you." Natsume said without looking at Ruka.

"B-but Natsume, I was just trying to make her feel better." Ruka explained.

Natsume stopped.

"I know you love her. So, why don't you go ahead?" he said. "Don't bother talking nor following me."

Natsume hated Ruka at the moment.

* * *

I'll update soon, it won't be fast since friggin' school is here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Mikan wasn't listening in class. She's too caught up with her feelings towards Natsume and Ruka.

_'I miss Natsume. I miss his warmth, his smile, his eyes, his hugs, his kisses.'_ Mikan shook her head. _'No, Natsume's gone.'_ A tear fell from her eye again.

"Ms. Sakura…"

Mikan wasn't listening.

"Ms. Sakura!"

Mikan was surprised and stood up.

"Yes?"

"Pay attention!" The teacher said.

* * *

(AFTER CLASSES)

Mikan wasn't as cheerful as she was before. She was walking alone.

"Mikan?"

Yuu and Hotaru came walking towards Mikan.

"Mikan, you haven't been talking much. Are you alright?" asked Yuu.

Mikan gave them a big fake smile.

"You don't have to worry guys, I feel great!" she said then continued walking.

"Of course she's not okay. Let's leave her alone. She needs some time." Hotary told Yuu as they walked away from Mikan.

Mikan was all bothered. She thought about Natsume and Sumire.

_'I hate you, Natsume. Just after a day, there you are hanging out with Sumire. Is she the one you really love?'_ She thought.

She was too busy walking and thinking that she bumped into someone.

"Natsume!"

Natsume didn't say anything.

"You're with Sumire now?" Mikan asked.

"My life is not your business... anymore." Natsume said and left Mikan.

Mikan merely frowned and continued walking.

'It's even worse than when we first met.' Mikan thought. She continued walking.

"Mikan!"

Mikan saw Ruka, he was smiling at her, still carrying his white bunny.

"Hi Ruka!" Mikan greeted. Ruka's smile seemed to make her feel better.

"Do you want to go to Central Town?" Ruka asked her.

"Sure, why not?" Mikan said while smiling.

Together they left for Central Town. They just went to coffee shop.

"Are you okay now?" Ruka asked.

"I sure am, thanks to you." Mikan said with a big smile on her face. "Thanks again." She repeated as she took his hand, still with a smile on her face. Ruka blushed, so did Mikan, so they quickly let go of each others' hand. After a few minutes, both of them left the coffee shop. They took a few minutes to walk in the park. They were quiet, just walking together.

"You know, you're so nice to me." Mikan spoke to break the silence.

Ruka smiled but didn't say anything, he blushed again.

"Hey Mikan, I want to tell you something." Ruka started.

Mikan looked at him.

"I... I just want you to know what I... I will always be here for you." Ruka said.

_'I can't, I can't tell her, what about Natsume?_' He thought. '_But they're not together anymore. But Natsume hates me._'

Mikan smiled. "Same here." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Natsume was undera Sakura Tree, his manga covering his face. He was lying down on the grass.

"Natsume-kun!"

"Mikan?" He quickly turned around.

"No, it's Sumire." She said with a smile on her face. Natsume didn't say anything, he went back to lying down on the ground, covered his face with the manga again.

"Anyway, I was wondering, would you accompany me in Central Town?" Sumire asked.

'_She really reminds me of Mikan_.' he thought.

Natsume stood up and said "Better hurry up." Sumire gave Natsume a big smile. They went together in Central Town. Natsume wasn't talking, neither was Sumire. She was glad that she had this chance to spend time with Natsume alone.

"Thanks, Natsume." Sumire said.

Natsume just accompanied Sumire to buy food.

_'Sumire seems really different._' Natsume thought.

Sumire suddenly held Natsume's hnd. Surprisingly, Natsume didn't do anything. He gave Sumire the chance to hold his hand, and thatw as the same thing Ruka did.

"I love you, Mikan." Ruka said.

"I love you, Natsume." Sumire said.

Mikan and natsume was surprised. Mikan didn't know this while Natsume knew Sumire liked him, not loved him.

"Ruka, I'm sorry but I haven't figured out my feelings for you yet. It's too soon." Mikan said as she bowed her head.

"Not now." was all that Natsume can say. "I'm sorry but not now."

Sumire was okay with this since, she knew Natsume was falling for the Mikan-like Sumire.

* * *

The next night, Mikan kept thinking of what Ruka told her.

_'Maybe I feel the same way._' She thought. She smile d and left the room to tell Ruka how she feels but she bumped into someone.

Natsume.

"What the---?" Natsume said.

"Oh! I'm sorry... Natsume." Mikan said then she quickly ran through the hallway, but then she stopped, she looked behind her. She saw Natsume walking with his hands in his pockets.

_'What about Natsume?'_ She thought. _'We broke up! Why am I still thinking about him?'_ She continued to walk but stopped again to look at Natsume but Natsume wasn't there anymore. Mikan shook her head and went for Ruka's room.

When she got to Ruka's room, she was about to knock but hesitated.

_'But Natsume... Ruka isn't Natsume._' She thought. _'I love Natsume but I can't have him anymore.'_ A few tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

Natsume strolled outside, thinking about Mikan, still Mikan. But then, the Sakura tree gives him the most comfort after Mikan.

As he walked through the trees, he heard someone crying. A shadow of a girl was all that you can see.

It was Mikan.


	5. THE LAST CHAPTER

**BEWARE OF CHEESINESS AND SUPER OOC :)

* * *

Chapter Five:**

_'Finally, Mikan's here_.' Natsume thought with a smile.

Mikan looked behind her, she saw Natsume.

"Why are you crying?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Mikan lied as she wiped her tears and gave him a smile.

Natsume merely looked at her.

"No, something's wrong. Tell me." Natsume said. "No one cries over nothing."

Mikan didn't say anything, she stood up, face to face with Natsume. She couldn't help it, she ran to Natsume and hugged him. He hugged her back.

His warmth melted her heart and dried her tears.

"I miss you, Mikan." Natsume whispered.

"What about Sumire?" Mikan asked, her tears made her eyes sparkle in the night.

"There's no one else but you. It's always you and it will always be you, Mikan. I'm sorry for what I've done. I've just been a little immature and..." Natsume was interrupted by Mikan with a smile that melted his heart. She held a finger onto Natsume's lips.

"It's okay, Natsume. I love you too." She said. "I fell for the boy who always teases me, who burned my notebooks and my skirts, who always irritated me, but after all that I don't know why I loved you."

"You told me to stay with you. So, here I am." Natsume said. "I love you."

END

* * *

I know this is so cheesy and way out of character. That's why it was so long before I updated this. I hated this last chapter. 


End file.
